warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Songfic Series
Yeah, the title says it all. This is a series of random songfics. If you want to add yours on here or feel like writing one this casn e a community series. Please make a new section if you write one that looks like this: Songfics By__________ Thanks! You can make them with a existing scene in warriors or a scene you've made up. Maybe once a year or something we can have an 'American Idol' like thing for all the songfics! LOL, so anyways, yeah, please list the name of the song and the original artist when you write it. Thanks!--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 15:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) PS. Hey guys, you can write your Songifc however you want and also, if someone uses a song you want to use, you can also use it, but just make a different title so no one gets confused. Thanks! Other Links /Warriors Idol/ - I'll set this up soon, and then we'll have it...once a year? Twice? IDK, I'll sort it out. I'll make some pol.s too so you peeps can decide. :D /Polls/ - These aren't polls for WI, just for regular Songfic writing. If you want feedback, to know which songfic to write next, come here and make a poll! www.lyrics.com - If you need lyrics, I suggest going here. idk, just a thought. :D Hope it helps. Rules Just some General Rules to follow so we can have the best songfics possible. :) #If someone waqnts to do a song you or someone else has alreayd done, they may do so as long as they put it under another title. #Please link all Songfics with the Category Songfic. #''YOU MAY HAVE NO MORE THEN 4 RED LINKS!!!! IF YOU HAVE MORE THEN FOUR REDLINKS, IT IS POSSIBLE THEY WILL BE DELETED.'' #If you have 15 songfics (or more), you may put them in an album together. Use the Heading 3 for the album and write 'Album # - Title of Your Album'. Please try not to have albums exceed 20 songfics. No redlinks in an album. #If you have cuss words in songs, please try to **** them out or @#$% like that. If they are refering to 'Hell' as a place, you may write it like that. Words like 'crap' and 'God' are exceptable. If 'hell' is used as a place, it is also exceptable. Anything else must be blotted out or changed (ex - d*** - dang) #'YOU CAN REQUEST SONGS! '''If you like how a user writes or you think they would write a song very well, you can request for them to write a song. Please keep in mind that: *They can choose whether or not to accept your request. *They have lives! So no badgering them to write. *It may not come out exactly how you wanted them to write it. *If you don't like the way they wrote it, write it yourself! :D :7. {C}If you have a suggestion for a rule, please contact me. Thanks! Songfics by Spottedpool Sk8er tom- The original artist is avril lavinge this is a story about Stormfur and Brook Alligator Sky (songfic)- the OA is Owl City. It's going to be an OC songfic. Songfics by Arti Album 1 - /Good Life/ Album 2 - Fix You Perfect - By P!ink. I've replaced the curse words, don't worry. xD About a deputy who's constantly doubting herself and a tom telling her that she's perfect to him.... Without You - OA is David Guetta ft. Usher. The sequel to Perfect. Coming Home - OA is P Diddy. I replaced/removed a lot of the song...I mostly like the chorus and only a few/parts of the raps. About Graystrip'es jourey back to the Clans. The One That Got Away - OA is Katy Perry. Cinderpelt knows Firestar loves Sandstorm. But she can't help but wish for another life....one where they can be together. Everywhere - OA is Michelle Branch. Crowfeather is in love with Leafpool. But he can't stop seeing glimpses of Feathertail, the cat he once loved. Is it his guilty conciseness or something else? Mean - OA is Taylor Swift. Ravenpaw has returned to the Forest one night to confront Tigerclaw.... Safe and Sound - OA is Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars. When Sootpaw is called to fight for WindClan in the big war, he must try to find a way to escape with the help of his brother, Gorsepaw. Daughter's Lament - OA is Carolina Chocolate Drops. Ravenwing has just finished her apprenticeship and is becoming more adjusted to spending time with her family. But when her father is killed in a senseless patrol, she has to find a way to forgive the Clan she once thought she loved. Come Away to the Water - OA is Maroon 5. Dark Forest tribute. Impossible - OA is Shontelle. Leafpool and Squirrelflight have been best friends forever, and when it comes time to shelter Leafpool's terrible secret, Squirrelflight is there for her. And when one of the kits they fought so hard to protect threatens to destroy everything, all they can do is watch... One Thing - OA is One Direction. Stormfall is a great warrior and everyone knows it. Well, almost everyone. The she-cat he loves most seems to hate him. What can he do to make Mapleshade see that he can be a good mate? Album 3 - Goodbye Sisters Mini-Series This mini-series features the same cast of characters and the same main characters- sisters named Fernleaf and Shadefall. Rolling in the Deep - OA is Adele. Fernleaf and her sister, Shadefall are both enchanted by the same loner. When they find out he's been seeing both of them, they take matters into their own hands- Shadefall relishes in his death and her Clan's rage while Fernleaf mourns her lost life and love. Rumor Has It - OA is Adele. Fernleaf wants to find out more about the tom she loved, the ones her Clan killed. But the more she finds out the worse she feels. Set Fire to the Rain - OA is Adele. Shadefall searches for closure and a way to let herself move on from this. Turning Tables - OA is Adele. In the final installment of this mini-series, new toms have fallen for the sisters. Fernleaf has trouble getting over the first one, and Shadefall has trouble allowing herself to trust a tom again. Songfics By Spottedhead Kitteh Gangsta - The original name of the song is Paper Gangsta by Lady Gaga. It's about Hollyleaf trying to decide whether she wants to be a medicine cat or a warrior. The Fame - Originally by Lady Gaga. It's about Squirrelpaw, Feathertail, and Tawnypelt on the journey to the mountains feeling like they can accomplish the journey while Brambleclaw, Stormfur, and Crowpaw feel they should give up. Can't Be Tamed - Originally by Miley Cyrus. It's about Squirrelflight saying that she's not owned by Brambleclaw anymore. These Four Walls - Originally by Miley Cyrus. It's about Leafpool feeling bad she ran away during the badger attack and now Cinderpelt is dead. She's singing to Cinderpelt who's in StarClan. StarClan in the Mountains - The original name of the song is Airplanes by B.O.B. It's about Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Breezepaw thinking that StarClan sent them to the mountains for a purpose but there's a hidden meaning behind it all. How Do You Love Someone? - Originally by Ashley Tisdale. It's about Leafstar trying to decide if she really loves Billystorm or not. Her heart tells her to love him but she's feeling torn apart. Deathberry - The original name of the song was Grenade by Bruno Mars. It's about Lionblaze and Cinderheart saying how they love each other but are forcing their emotions aside. Give Me Everything - Originally by Afrojack, Ne-Yo, Nayer and Pitbull. It's about Tigerheart saying how he wants Dovewing to love him but she's ignoring him. Songfics by Leaf Over and Over - Original Artist Three Days Grace. When Crowfeather keeps falling for both Feathertail and Leafpool but can't help it. Forever & Always - Original Artist Taylor Swift. When Crowfeather tells Nightcloud he'll be her mate, but he still loves Leafpool. It's All Over - Original Artist Three Days Grace. Tigerstar Tribute. Let You Down - Original Artist Three Days Grace. A cat that says to another cat they can trust him, but in the end he lets them down. Apologize - Original Artist Timbaland feat. One Republic. The LeafxCrow=Jay, Holly, Lion dilemma. Me Against the World - Original Artist Simple Plan. A Jaypaw/feather Tribute. What Lies Beneath - Original Artist Breaking Benjamin. Pretty much about the fight between Scourge and Firestar. Songfics by Maple Superstar - Original artist Taylor Swift. It's about a she-cat who falls in love with a rogue. I'd Lie - Original artist Taylor Swift. About a she cat who wants a tom but denies it. Take a Bow - Original artist Rihanna. A different Squirrel|x|Ash. Fearless (Songfic) - Original artist Taylor Swift. An adventurous she-cat with a taste for something else. Things will Change - Original artist Taylor Swift. A she-cat is tired of being bullied. Innocent - Original Artist Taylor Swift. You're Not Sorry - Original Artist Taylor Swift. Should've Said No - Original Artist Taylor Swift. The Other Side of the Door - Original artist Taylor Swift. A she-cat left a tom but now wants him back. Because of You - Original Artist Kelly Clarkson. Haunted (Songfic) - Original Artist Taylor Swift. If I Die Young - Original Artist The Band Perry. Dear John - Original Artist Taylor Swift. Katniss's Song - Original Artist Suzanne Collins. Eyes Open - Original Artist Taylor Swift. Cowboy, Take Me Away - Original Artist Dixie Chicks. Songfics by Sunny Got A Secret - Original artists The Pierces. It's about a few she-cats friends keeping a very important secret. Impossible (Songfic) - by Shonetelle. Bubbles and her mysterious mate who is also Hiddenpaw's father. Miracle - by Cascada. About Heathertail and how she feels about Lionblaze. Believe - by Britt Nicole. Hiddenkit feeling horrible about losing Kestrelkit and promising that she won't love anyone ever again. You'll Be in My Heart - Original artist Phil Collins. It's about a tom leaving his mate to go to a huge fight where he migth not come back. My Heart Will Go On (Songfic) - A songfic I will make when the Hs series reach the part - not giving any spoilers. Already Gone - by Kelly Clarkson. Pyramind - by Charice. Songfics by Forest Downpour - Original artist The Backstreet Boys. It's about a cat that lost his love. The Only Exception - Original artist Paramore. It's connected to Finding a Dream, also by me. Worry About You - Original artist 2AM Club. About three grieving cats. '''WARRIORS IDOL (1) - ROUND 1' Fool to Think - Original artist Dave Matthews Band. About betrayal. WARRIORS IDOL (1) - ROUND 2 Waiting for the End - Original artist Linkin Park. It's about... well... it's hard to describe. It's about love. Black Hole Sun - Original artist Soundgarden. Description later. xD WARRIORS IDOL (1) - ROUND 3 Beautiful Day - Original artist U2. About a cat named Bloomtail and her adventures with her crush. Songfics by Misty Baby By Justin Bieber <3- Its about Lionpaw and Heatherpaw Eenie Meenie Justin Bieber ft. Sean Kingston- Itz about a she-cat who can't chose anything. ::MORE SOON!!! Songfics by Icestorm Bone Shatters - By Hedley - This is about Firestar and Scourge, in the battle, LionClan against BloodClan. Sorry - Brambleclaw's secret thoughts. OA Buckcherry. The World I Knew - Icestorm. OA Jordin Sparks Songfics by Birchy Pack It Up OA:Eliza Doolittle. About my OC, TeeHee, and her happiness. Songfics by Snickers20 Haven't Met You Yet - By Michael Buble. About a cat that has had many loves, but hasn't made it work. Get Off Of My Back - By Bryan Adams. Some Crowfeather thing. S.O.S - By Rihanna. GoldenxNight Thingy (My charries) It's My Life - By Bon Jovi. Umm, I haven't planned this yet... Songfics by Clover Reflection - Original Artist Christina Aguilera. About a she-cat who has to pretend to be brave and valiant because she is deputy, but on the inside she's just another afraid warrior. Will her outside ever reflect her inside? Tourniquet - Original Artist Evanescence. About a she-cat (from my series, The Bravest) who commits suicide and wonders if she'll go to StarClan or not. Bleeding Love - Original Artist Leona Lewis. About Squirrelflight from Ashfur's POV. Nobody's Home - Original Artist Avril Lavigne. About Sasha, and how she longs to go back to Ken and Jean, but knows she can't. All The Things She Said - Original Artist t.a.T.u. From Crowfeather's POV, about how he loves Leafpool. Takes place before they run away in Twilight. Queenish Face - Original Artist Lady Gaga. Parody of Poker Face, from Daisy's POV. H8er C@ - Original Artist Avril Lavigne. About a tom from a she-cat's eyes, telling his ex-mate "tough luck". Songfics by Mouse Don't Stop Believin' - A story about Mistystar's struggles Say My Name - Original Artists Destiny's Child. A song from Leafpool, Feathertail, and Nightcloud's POV Beautiful - Original Artist Christina Aguilera. Brightheart's story. Songfics By- Wetty Nine In The Sundown Moon- Orginal Artists- Panic At The Disco. A song about Sandstorm, Firestar, Graystripe and Dustpelt finding their old territory again. East To West- Orginal Artists- Casting Crowns. A song about Frost from One World wondering just how much work it will take to save the two worlds. Teardrops- Original Artist- Taylor Swift. A songfic about how much it hurts a cat to see her love with someone else. Songfics By Hawkey {C}I Gotta Feeling - Original Artist: Black Eyed Peas. A song for Holly, Lion, Jay, Squirrel against Ashfur on the night of the Gathering. Note: I got the lyrics and mixed them up. It's not a fanfic. You Give Love A Bad Name - Original Artist: Bon Jovi. A GoldenflowerXTigerstar thing Me Against The World - Original Artist: Simple Plan. It tells about Firepaw when he first came to ThunderClan, and nobody liked him except for Graypaw. Songfics by Birdpaw Album #1- Love Is Harsh Album #2-One Of A Kind Structure OA. Innerpartysystem (LOL). About Bramblethorn and Goldenfurs relationship with Lilywing (Goldenfurs POV) (Hiatus) Don't Rain On My Parade OA. Barbra Streinstein, but I like the Glee version XD... Oh you'll see who it's about. I'll give you cookies if you can guess who it's about XD (Hiatus) Get Out Alive Oa. Three days grace. If you read Cold Heart it's about that (Hiatus) My Love Oa. Sia-GoldenfurxLilywing pretty much, it is a really beautiful song.... (In progress (secondary)) World So Cold -OA. 12 Stones. Just mainly about Corruption Within. Cry OA. Kelly Clarkson. Not sure what it should be about yet. True Colours OA (I'm using Artists Against Bullying) - This songfic is about young Sunpaw, who is teased by her clanmates because she's not like them, and tends to shy away from other clan-mates Songfics by Dawnshine Leafpool's Lullaby is using Mordred's lullaby, and Leafpool is singing to her kits. Sonfics by Moony Battle Cry - The Theme Song to Pokemon: Galactic Battles - Tribute to the Squirrelflight, Stormfur, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Feathertail, and Tawnypelt and their journey through the mountains. Songfics by Mistysun Somewhere Over The Rainbow - OA Dorothy (Judy Garland) From The Wizard of Oz. By far my best songfic, about Darkpaw's hopes to be happy. (Finished!!) You're The One That I Want - From the movie Grease. I sang this for chorus in 5th grade, so I have most of it memorized. :) About the awesomest couple ever, CrowXFeather!!! (Finished!!!) Dynamite - Taio Cruz Songfics by CatZ1324 Who I Was and Who I am - by Ruth - A tom's mate won't take him back until he cleans up his act. Songfics by Tawny!!!!!!! Fireflies - Original artist: Owl City. About the final battle between Tigerfur and Rowanclaw. I'm Blue - Original artist: Eiffel 65. About Cometkit and his emotions. Party in the U.S.A - Original artist: Miley Cyrus. About Lilystems day at Four Trees. Feel like a Monster - Original artist: Skillet. About Tigerfur's killing obsessions Songfics by Leopard Under The Sea- Original artist Sebastian the crab =). It's about how Smudge is telling Rusty it's a bad idea to go out and join the Clans. Songfics by Heartsky No Air- Original Artist: Jordin Sparks. It's about what would happen if Tigerheart joined the Dark Forest. A TigerheartXDovepaw Tribute. Songfics by Aquamarine1212 Monster-About Tigerstar and his deadly past. Give Your Heart A Break- About Crowfeather finding a new, loyal mate. Songfics by Shaf Girl Landslide - About Stormfur and Crowpaw mourning Feathertail's death. Songfics by Rosie Firefly Cats- A made-up story about cats with dreams. Song? Fireflies by Owl City. The Same- A songfic featuring 'The Same' off of Build-A-Bearville by Michael and Maria. It's about two cats, uh... yeah Cats on our Knees- Featuring City on our Knees by Toby Mac. Yeah.... Songfics by Rainfire Runaway, Love - based off of one verse of Runaway Love by Ludacris. I can't sum it up in a summary, so ya gotta just read it :) Let It Be - Meh. I don't like this one, but whatever. Let It Be by the Beatles You Fight Me - A song by one of my FAVORITE bands. You Fight Me by Breaking Benjamin. :D The Trees - A song by Rush. The story and lyrics don't really tie in together, but they go along well together. Songfics by a.k.a.Sunstar9 New Divide Songfics by Spirit Mad- Artist is Ne-yo. It's about Squirrelflight's and Brambleclaw's fight in Twilight. {C}Frontline - Artist is Pillar. It's about Tigerstar and Scourge. Caramelldansen - English Version - Do not judge me xD Mine - Artist is Taylor Swift. About Feathersong and her mate, Stonestream. Meh, didn't pass. *sigh* I won't cause trouble though. Songfics by Riverpelt From This Moment On- by Shania Twain and Bryan White, about DovepawXTigerheart. In the End- by Linkin Park, about Hawkfrost. Tigerstar Feels Like a Monster - Monster by Skillet about Tigerstar Just Like You - by: Three Days Grace, about Amberheart and Tigerstar (Spoilers for the Breakaway Series!!!!) Songfics by Stealthfire White Horse - by Taylor Swift, about LeopardstarxTigerstar, SashaxTigerstar, and SquirrelflightxBrambleclaw. Cinderella - by Steven Curtis Chapman, about how Firestar felt when Squirrelflight disappeared in the New Prophecy. Back in Black - by ACDC, about Tigerstar after he became leader of ShadowClan. Angels - by Within Temptation, about Goldenflower's relationship with Tigerstar. Songfics by Nightfern Don't Mean Anything to Me - by Nelly Furtado. A cruel tom realizes love when a she-cat who loved him died. What Iv'e Done- by Linkin Park. About a tom who killed his mate for power and begins to regret it. In My Head- by Gwen Stefani. Can't Get You Out of My Head- by Kylie Minogue. About a she-cat who's in a love with a tom The Reason- by Hoobastank. About a tom who accidentally hurts a she-cat by taking another mate All Good Things Come to And End- by Nelly Furtado. I was writing this one before I saw Birdpaw had taken it. Anyway, it's about a tom who's been banished from his clan, lost his mate, lost his kits, and has basically lost the will to live. All include a hand-picked video *y's Songs Yes these are Starhaven's songs!! FK stars Feliz Navidad!﻿ Songfics by Whitestar Can you Feel the Love Tonight - Original writer is Elton John. This is about Fireheart and Sandstorm falling in love. Songfics by User:Ivypaw Doepaw (Jane Doe, Never Say Never) A new she-cat at Bayclan Intermediate School catches the snooty Eaglepaw. Ignorance by Paramore A she-cat realizes that her best friend has changed, and that she was going to move on. And she is relieved. SongFics By Loveleaf Long Live Original artist is Taylor Swift. Features Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw when the reach the new territory. Welcome Home Original Artist is Coheed and Cambria. Features Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw when the "Secret" comes out. *SPOLIER* about Leafpool's kits. Headstrong Orginal Artist is Trapt. Features the ongoing battle between Jayfeather and Breezepelt. Replay A differnet kind of Song-fic that is in Firestar's point of view. Songfics By Raven Moonshiner - Folk song covered by Cat Power. An abused former kittypet struggles to adapt to life as a loner. Cuyahoga - Originally by R.E.M.; Leopardstar is torn between leaving the forest for the sake of her suffering Clan and staying in a territory RiverClan has made its own for generations. I'm Sorry - Based on So. Central Rain (I'm Sorry) by R.E.M.; is the love between warriors from two different Clans worth it? Bring Me To Life - Originally by Evanescence The Coat Is Always On - Originally by Cat Power. Being the daughter of an infamously brutal leader isn't all mice and moonlight. Songfics By Stargaze Album 1 - Sweet Heartbreak Prove You Wrong How To Save a Life Jar of Hearts Quailsong's Trilogy Safe And Sound Tomorrow Album 3 - Frayed Edges The Fighter Run For Your Life I Can Barely Say Heartbeat Be Still 1961 Ungodly Hour Over My Head Here We Are Turn Me On 48 To Go Munich Rainy Zurich Songfics By SnapeFan1 Leave Out All The Rest-Original Artist Linkin Park-about how Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw try to forget the wrong they did involving Leafpool's kits. Gravity Of Love-Original Artist Enigma-about how Bluestar sees her life flashing before he eyes before her death when Oakheart comes to take her to StarClan. I Will Not Bow-Original Artist Breaking Benjamin-about how Scourge leads BloodClan to the battle for the forest facing LionClan, which leads to his death. Songfics By Phoenix Black Paper Moon-Original Artist Tommy Heavenly6-about how Hollyleaf tells the Clans who she and her brothers really are and flees into the tunnels. Songfics By RussetfurXTigerclaw Pain- OA Three Days Grace Kind of a different styling than other songfics. (Also says that the page does not exist, so i had to post as external link. It's not really. Songfics By SweetSacrifice13 Together Again - Original Artist Evanescence. About a warrior that's dying before his mate's eyes. One of Those She-Cats - Original Song One of Those Girls by Avril Lavigne. About a tom who is left with nothing when a she-cat steals his prey. A parody. It Ends Tonight - Original Artist The All-American Rejects. About a she-cat that accidentally does something horrible, and her mate blames her because of it, causing a rift between the two. Songfics By Fawngaze ﻿I Can Take My Tick Off! - Original artist was Kagamine Rin. Toadkit wishes his mother wouldn't be so over-protective of him as he grows up and becomes a warrior. Series of Evil - Leader Of Evil- Harestar, a tyrannical she-cat leader, falls in love with a RiverClan warrior, who rejects her in favor of a RiverClan she-cat. Unfortunately, she is very angry about it. Original by Kagamine Rin. Deputy of Evil - Breezerunner, Harestar's unfortunate brother, falls in love with a RiverClan she-cat. Unfortunately, his siter's selfish problems get in the way and he is forced to do something terrible. Original by Kagamine Len. Warrior of White - Snowfur was born with white fur, pink eyes, and no place among the dark ShadowClan cats. That is, until she meets a she-cat who changes her life forever. Original by Yowane Haku Whisper of Regret - Harestar grieves for her lost brother and remembers something he used to do, and although it seemed childish at the time she decided to give it a go. But some unpleasant memories from her past come up and she is forced to relive her sins once again.... Re: Birthday - Runningbreeze is accepted into StarClan until a few cats wonder if he really deserves to be there considering his sins. So he is led to a place no cat should reside while the cats of StarClan decide whether he should join their ranks, be left to the Dark Forest cats, or to be reborn.... Songfics by Liondawn Cry Me Out; Original Artist Pixie Lott. - This is about how Nightcloud really sees who Crowfeather is to her, and how she turns her back on him vowing that she'll never look back. Because of You, it's all your fault; Original Artist, Kelly Clarkson, from the song 'Because of You' - This is about Pinestar leaving the Clan to be a kittypet and Tigerclaw's reason of never liking kittypets since and looking up to Thistleclaw as a father instead, following in his pawsteps. It's Not Over; OA Christ Daughtry. This is about Hollyleaf killing Ashfur, spilling out the secrets about her being half-Clan and then after a few seasons traveling in the tunnels, she wants a second chance to return to her loved ones. Songfics by a.k.a. Nightstar Fix you (Cold Play)-Graystripe and Silverstream-Title says it all Songfics by DuskmeadowDuskmeadow Front Row- Ref to Bluetail's Love- Dusktail and Bluetail run from ThunderClan to be with each other, like LeafxCrow. Songfics by Leopardclaw Imaginary - By Evanescence, originally. Kinda about a medicine cat's life in general. Songfics by Elorisa Caleb - About Stormclaw, a member of The Dark Forest and a former DarknessClan's member's life. Sonfics by Wolfy! Maybe - Songfic about the old forest, just before the great journey. Song is Maybe and the OA's are Sick Puppies. Can't Stop The Rain - Songfic about Hollyleaf after the gathering. Song is Can't Stop The Rain and the OA is Cascada. Numb - Sonfic about Ravenpaw. Song is Numb and the OA is Linkin Park. Teardrops On My Guitar - Songfic about Cinderpelt. It fits her very well! Song is Teardrops On My Guitar and the OA is Taylor Swift. Stand In The Rain Songfics by Wildfire He Lives In You- Original artist Disney. When Bramblepath dies and Mudpelt is grieving. Battlefield- Original artist Jordin Sparks. About Lionblaze's relationships with Heathertail and Cinderheart. Sonfics by SpoofDarklion44 Foxscar x Darklion- Hold Me Sonfics by Blackstar27 I Will Never Forget - Song is My Immortal by Evanenscence. Sonfics by Gusty Hurricane- Song by Thirty Seconds to Mars. About Gustpaw's feelings for Flamespirit and Earthpelt, with Dante, Jiai, Warclaw, and Splashfish making appearences. Wind and River- Original Song: Black and Yellow by Wiz Khalifa. About WindClan and RiverClan's close relationship. Songfics by Ivy Fearless- OA is Taylor Swift. A tribute to Silver|x|Gray. Songfics by Hollyleaf Best Friends Forever- The original Artist is a band called KSM. No one I know but my best friend (Who is not on a wiki) and I know this song and th band. About The friendship between Hollyleaf and Cinderheart. Songfics by Sniffmas I Will Survive Songfic- OA Gloria Gaynor. It is about Ashfur trying to get Squirrelflight. Safety Dance Songfic- OA Men Without Hats. Its about Crowfeather+Leafpool escaping. (Yes, why I am an 80's -90's girl. Why do you ask LOL) Songfics by Rainsplash I'm With You -A song about Leafpool and Crowfeather. (Not done!) I Feel Like a Monster -Hollyleaf's final days in ThunderClan before disappearing. (Not done!) Songfics by Silver Album #1- Haunted Songfics by Jclay251 From Where You Are - About Torbiepaw and all the difilculties she's had in life. My Immortal - About Flowerstar in her 'depression' after Goldenspirit and Flameclaw, Flowerstar's mate, died, along with Asylumfrost, Flowerstar's daughterm leaving to BloodClan. Songfics by Splashcloud Somewhere Only We Know This will be about a fanfiction I am currently starting. Physicmew's Songfics A Tough Promise Original by Mitchel Musso | Basically about Crookedstar's promise to Mapleshade and how he discovered she was evil. Melodybird's Songfics Love Story (OA Taylor Swift) This is the story of how Crowfeather and Leafpool realized their love for each other, met up, and finally ran away together (the song narrates up to just before they leave). Written in the POV of Leafpool. Jar of Hearts (OA Christina Perri) Tigerstar has just been exiled from ThunderClan and asks Darkstripe, then Longtail, the Dustpelt to join him. Then Goldenflower. She refuses, and lives the rest of her life thinking about how glad she was she refused, but half-wishing that she could forget about everything he has done. She thinks of when they were lovers and how much she lived as his shadow. I loved her first (OA Heartland) Crookedstar loves Silverstream with all his heart, but his beautiful daughter isn't content with loving only her father. Disappointed and angry, the RiverClan leader is bitter yet grateful to Graystripe for giving his kit the love that she desperately needs. Songfics by Red Album 1 - /Desolate/ Album 2 - /Red/ Album 3 - /Safe and Sound/ Safe - OA is Taylor Swift. Rainscar and Snowbird help each other through the turmoil after the battle with the Dark Forest, taking turns to reassure the other that everything is over and they are both going to be all right? Good Time - OA is Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl City. This is a Bluefur and Thrushpelt Songfic, describing their friendship, and how, even though Bluefer doesn't return Thrushpelt's feelings, whenever they're together, they remain at ease. Coming Home (Songfic) - OA is Diddy-Dirty Money ft. Skylar Grey. This is a Songfic about Rock, Bird, and Talon returning to the Tribe of Rushing Water with the Clan cats after being banished for failing to defeat Sharptooth. Album 4 - Clean Songfics by Honeyrose Titanium - OA David Guetta (ft. Sia). About Bramblepaw after his father's treachery was exposed and he must endure the stares and jeers from his Clanmates. Songfics by Nighty Safe and Sound Songfic - OA is Taylor Swift. About Rabbitpaw trying to get over his mother's death. Dark Side - OA is Kelly Clarkson. About Icedapple and her crush Redflame. [[Les Miserables|'Les Miserables-A Special Album']] (this album is based off of Rainy's series The Hidden told from Ambersky's POV.) Songfics by IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart Carnies - OA is Rush. This is about Ravenpaw's story in Into the Wild. Marathon (For Robo) - OA is Rush. This is about Roboflight's Mating Quest Red Tide (For Cinders)- OA is Rush. This is about Cinderstar of ThunderClan's story, Darkness Rising Half the World (For Rainy)- OA is Rus. This is about Rainsplash's Poisonous Perfection. Songfics by Robo Album 1-Love #State Of Grace #Red #Treacherous #I Knew You Were Trouble #All Too Well #22 #I Almost Do #We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together #Stay, Stay, Stay #The Last Time #Holy Ground #Sad, Beautiful, Tragic #The Lucky One #Everything Has Changed #Starlight #Begin Again Bitter Love #Figure 8 #Starry Eyed #The Writer Songfics by HIMG Album 1: /Blue/ Album 2: /18 Months/ (NOT STARTED YET) Songfics by Stormy Violet--About a miserable she-cat with a disturbing past. Promises in the Dark--About Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf when they were in the tunnels. Missing--About that rough spot in Cloudtail and Brightheart's relationship. Everybody's Fool-- Haven't decided what it's about yet. Afterlife-- Have you ever wondered what happens to rogues when they die? Songfics by Gingerstripe Some Nights I Hate Myself- About a cat who is torn in two by two she-cats. Push-A small series of love One Direction songfics. * Kiss You - LionXSweet- the parents of Bluestar. Raining Hard On Me -Fuzzyfeather's StarClan life Songfics by Hawkbreath Be Brave.. - About how Ravenpaw needs to be brave and tell Bluestar the truth about Tigerstar. Happy Ending - How Ashfur feels when Squirrelflight rejected him to Brambleclaw. Coming Home - Hollyleaf decides that it might be time to return to her home, ThunderClan. Speak Now - A cat who watches as her love, falls in love with another cat. Songfics by The Fox Girl * Breathless (OA: Taylor Swift)- about a she cat named Ripplewind whose love got horribly injured in the war. Songfics by Ducksplash Album 1 - /In A Short Time/ #Made for Me #Secrets Songfics by Nighty Part of the Final Thoughts songfic album. This album isn't official because it isn't finished. Roads Songfics by Brams *Thinking Out Loud - About two cats that love each other, but one has trouble admitting his feelings. Can the other convince him to reveal the truth? *Love Love Love - Sides with the short story A Shaded Heart. It centers on the SoaringskyXFlowerheart shipping, and what it could've been. Songfics by Swifty * None yet : ) Stormver's Songfics Album 1: Maybe I'm Dreaming #On the Wing #Rainbow Veins #Super Honeymoon #The Saltwater Room #Early Birdie #Air Traffic #The Technicolor Phase #Sky Diver #Dear Vienna #I'll Meet You There #This Is the Future #West Coast Friendship Please keep all other regular headings above this title:) The Warriors Idol Series - For Contestants Only! REGULAR SONGFICS ABOVE THIS!!!!!!!!!! {C}Please create a heading, then put the song down with any personal comments, then which round of which season it is. Thanks! (kudos to Spirit for the idea of making this!) Songfics by Spirit Vanilla Twilight - For the contest! Round 1 of Season 1. Songfics by Sunny #2 I'm Gonna Make It - Also for the contest :) Round 1 of Season 1. Songfics By Snickers September Yays! :) Round 1 of Season 1. Songfics by Forest Worry About You - Imma win. Round 1 of Season 1. Songfics by Treestar Gravity of love - :D Round 1 of Season 1. Songfics by Birdpaw Why do all good things come to an end -Yes Round 1 of Season 1. Songfics by 15:30, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Rainnose Set Me Free:Hollyleaf and Ivypool-about Ivypool in the Dark Forest and Hollyleaf returning to ThunderClan.All of this takes place in The Forgotten Warrior and The Last Hope.OA Casting Crowns Songfics by Haven Bring Me to Life (Already Dead) - songfic to a parody on Bring Me to Life by Evanescence Songifcs by Eevee My Heart Still Beats ~ Hollypaw's feelings about how Sparrowflight, her mentor, and Frostfoot, a WindClan she-cat, are in love. The trio is from my story, Blocked Hearts. Songfics by Foxey Tell me something I don't know You belong with me Fearless Category:Fanfiction Series Category:Songfic Series